herofandomcom-20200223-history
Askad
Askad is the explosives expert of Bolverk Squad and one of the four main protagonists of Xionic Madness. He is the one who converted the other members of Bolverk into cyborgs except for Kareleinne-08, an android whom he constructed entirely from scratch. History Life prior to Bolverk Prior to his initiation into the "Askad" project, he worked as a simple engineer for the organization and later gained a relationship with an unknown woman. They were both determined to creating a sentient robot until she became pregnant. After birth, the child became the main priority and both parents were soon demoted to the construction of simpler robots. Askad and his wife were also bent on creating robotic prosthetics so soldiers may come in the similar form of the "Xero" and "Omega" projects. However, on one faithful night working on said project there was a terrible explosion that resulted in the death of his wife and severe physical damage on himself. He was then forcefully initiated into the "Askad" project with the alternative being that his daughter would be "dealt with" and his death due to sustained damage from the explosion. ''Xionic Madness 1'' Askad is first seen browsing his inventory of weapons during roll call and debriefing upon their infiltration of the Bio Int.& nbsp facility. When he hears Omega state that they are undertaking a suicide mission, Askad raises his brow in concern furthuring his suspicions that his employers have formulated a malicious plan for him and his team. After they are debriefed, he quickly dispatches some of the guards with his explosive weapons. Omega orders Askad to disable the soldiers communications while Kary covers him. He afterwards, he triangulates XV's location and he and Kary would lead the way while Omega and Xero provided cover. Some time later, Askad and Kary arrive at the control room followed by Xero and Omega. Askad hacks the doors open and notifies the team of a viral outbreak behind the doors. He states that though they will remain unaffected by it, they should remain weary of what may lie beyond that point. Not long after that, he is suddenly impaled through his back by a human infected with said virus. Askad relieves himself of the infected being by impaling its skull with the Painkiller. The Centrifugal force caused by the detonation throws Askad across the room into a dark, open area. The infected beings surround Asked and they begin to close in on him. Xero begins to rush towards him but Askad throws the N8 to Xero and orders him to finish the mission. Askad then commits suicide by overloading his circuits via the longinus knife. Though the resulting explosion clears out a large fraction of infected numbers, more are quick to arrive. ''Xionic Madness 1.5'' Despite his apparent death, Askad would continue to influence the remaining members of the squad. He left Kary an upgrade which unlocked new powers for her. After recharging, Kary found a piece of Askad's body (his glasses) as his message had directed her. ''Xionic Madness 4'' Part 2 However, it's eventually revealed that Askad's "upgrade" was actually a way of limiting Kary's powers. Askad was apparently aware of Kary's growing antipathy for humankind, but was torn between telling his fellow cyborgs and protecting his creation. He created the "upgrade" so that Omega and Xero would be protected in the event of his death. Towards the end of the movie, Kary shatters the glasses and faces the group, now more powerful than before. Part 3 It is also revealed that Askad had constructed a robotic body of himself, for the off chance that Kary discovers the glasses were not an upgrade. Askad is first seen conversing with Kary and expressing his disappointment at what she has become and how she allows her overconfidence to get the best of her. After a brief fight, the robotic Askad says good bye to Xero, Omega, and Kary. Caring too much for his child to kill her himself, Askad initiates a self-destruct sequence that emmits an EMP blast causing several of Kary's abilities to short-circuit with the addition of her Nacrotic shields. This was done with the intent that both Xero and Omega finish Kary off on their own by giving them a sparing chance. His final words being "Omega, Xero, Kary. As brief as it was, it was nice to see you all... One last time. Farewell." Category:Internet Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Inventors Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Madness Combat Heroes